House of Flu
by Booshea831
Summary: All of the kids get sick at once! Trudy is no longer the housemother so it's up to Victor and Vera to make sure the kids get better. Sick teenagers? What could possibly go wrong? One-shot. Slight Victera.
1. Chapter 1

"Victor!" He groaned and stood up, absentmindedly patting Corbierre on the head as he left his office. "What is it now Trudy?" Trudy looked up from the front hall, "Oh Victor, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go. Family matters. I'll be back but, oh I hate to ask, the kids are sick." Victor took a deep breath, "That was not a question Trudy." Trudy actually glared at him, a rarity from the bubbly housemother, "Victor you know what I mean. Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Nina, they're all sick! The flu no doubt, it's going around, but it seems all the children have caught it!" Victor knew where this was going, and he wasn't about to stop his plans, just to take care of a bunch of sick teenagers. Trudy continued to pull her suitcase towards the door, laying a hand on the handle, "Victor, I really must go. I'll be back." She opened the door and left, leaving him standing over the foyer, hands on the banister. He closed his eyes, "VERA!"

Vera set down her book, descending the stairs of the attic. She passed the doors of the kid's rooms and opened the door from the hallway to the top of the stairs. "Yes Victor?" She lowered her voice, "Have you found anything else about the mask?" Victor sighed, "There's been a snag in our plans. The children are sick." Vera's face fell and Victor rubbed his own face with his hands, "Naturally this would be the perfect time to get ahead of the miscreants on interpreting the clues, but as it were Trudy left on family business and left me in charge of them." Vera nodded, "Then, we must take care of them." It wasn't a question. Victor nodded and sighed, "Unfortunately," he muttered.

Vera had made chicken soup in less than half-an-hour and Trudy had left medicine for the children to take. If he'd known it would be this frustrating, Victor would have shut himself away in his office the minute any of the children sneezed. He was sitting on the edge of Amber's bed, trying to get her to take the medicine and Amber was blatantly refusing, closing her mouth tight and shaking her head back and forth so fast it was a wonder she wasn't dizzy. "Please Ms. Millington it's _one spoonful_." His voice was almost pleading. Amber just continued to shake her head. He refrained from letting out a growl and instead stood up. "She's not going to take it." He turned to Nina, who was sitting up in bed and reading a book. She coughed and then blew her nose, "But I'll take some." Victor shrugged and poured a spoonful, handing it to the American who swallowed it with a small grimace and then left the room. "Amber we've got to get better quick if we want to find the mask." Victor scowled, irritated that the children were still trying to find the mask even in their present state. But that was their teen stubbornness for you.

Vera wasn't faring any better. Alfie wanted his pillows adjusted every seven seconds and Jerome just lay on his back, moaning for Trudy. "For the last time Jerome, sweetheart, Trudy is not here. _I'm_ here. I'll take care of you." Jerome let out another moan, "But Trudy always made us soup and-" "Jerome I made you soup!" Jerome flopped down on the bed, pillow covering his face, "Trudy's soup was better."

"VICTOR! VERA! VICTORVERAVICTORVERAVICTORVERA!" Victor slammed the door open, "What is it now Ms. Millington?" Amber pouted, crossing her arms, "Don't shout I'm sick." Victor growled and Amber's pout increased, "I want more tea." Victor turned to go, "Very well." "And Victor!" He turned, fixing her with a glare. Amber smiled sweetly, "Thank you." His face softened slightly and he grunted, leaving the room. Stepping into the hall and closing the door, he walked straight into Vera. "Oh, I'm sorry Victor. Patricia wanted more blankets and I was just bringing them to her..." She trailed off as he cast an amused eye over the large pile of blankets in her arms. He cleared his throat rapidly, "She requested a blanket and you brought her every one we own?" Vera adjusted her hold on the pile, "Yes well, the sooner they get well the better." Victor nodded, "Well Ms. Millington requests some tea and I really must get it to her." Vera nodded and they went their separate ways, each to attend to another student's needs.

It was hard to believe it had been three days since Trudy had gone and the children had only just recovered. Trudy returned late the second night and as breakfast began on the third day, the usual hustle and bustle had returned. Victor stood on the bottom most stair, waving the thank-you's of the children off and almost getting knocked down when Amber came down the stairs. "Yay! All better!" She gave Victor a hug in her excitement and he stiffened, "On your way Ms. Millington." Amber rushed past him and out the door after the others. It closed with a bang and Trudy entered the room, "Well I'm off to the library. Ring if you need me." She left after the children, leaving Victor alone in the foyer. He let out a sigh of relief, heading back up to his office. "Well Corbierre, the children are well and the search for the mask continues." He coughed slightly and began reading over the clues again. He coughed again and then again, each time a little louder until he was coughing quite violently. He relented and stood up, feeling rather hot. He made his way to the kitchen for a drink, absently placing the back of his hand to his forehead. It was hot, and as he swallowed, his throat hurt. Realization dawned on him. "Vera!"

Vera sat up in her bed, a box of tissues on one side and the waste basket overflowing with used ones. She blew her nose and added one to the pile. Her nose was stuffy and she had a terrible cough, as well as being cold and hot all at the same time… "Oooooh," she groaned, laying back on her pillow and admitting to herself that she was sick. With the flu. She groaned again as a knock sounded on her door and she started to get up but a round of nausea overcame her and she simply waved vaguely to the door, muttering, "Come in." Victor opened the door and practically stumbled inside her room, coughing as he did. Vera sat up, "Victor? Are you sick too?" He nodded and sat down, coughing again and grabbing one of the tissues she handed to him. He groaned and closed his eyes, "Those miscreants got us sick. And now we must wait in finding the mask." Vera rubbed his arm soothingly, "Well, at least we're sick together. You know the saying misery enjoys company."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so I wasn't going to continue this but I got a request to do so so here you are! This is dedicated to BlackCat46 for being the first reviewer of this story and for inspiring me to continue with this! *invisible hug***

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

Victor sat in his office, pouring over the Book of Isis, but not really seeing anything. His eyes hurt from trying to concentrate and it didn't help he had to blow his nose every two minutes and the hacking cough that insisted on attacking him. Finally he gave up, groaning and slumping forward on his desk and giving in to the flu.

Vera lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and clutching her stomach in agony. She'd eaten a total of about three crackers and a glass of water but nothing else would stay down. She sat up slowly and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose, only to press it to her mouth as she snatched the trash can nearby. She groaned and took a shaky sip of water, setting the glass back down and slowly getting off the bed. Tugging her robe closer around her she shuffled to the stairs, deciding to brave leaving her room to see how Victor was faring.

Vera slowly closed the attic door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths and mentally reminding herself where the nearest bathroom was- just in passed the girls' closed doors, relieved that they were still at school and not at the house. She sighed and opened the hall door, stepping onto the landing. At first glance into Victor's office, she thought he was sleeping but then realized he was simply slumped over on his desk.

She knocked lightly but then didn't wait for him to answer, feeling her stomach lurch and the urge to sit down. She sank into the chair across from him, sniffing and reaching for the tissue box. He sat up and rubbed his hands on his face, "Feeling any better?" Vera blew her nose slightly and nodded, "I think so. I managed to get up without feeling nauseous-" It hit again, "Nope. No-" She was out of the chair and out of his office, rushing through the hall door to the bathroom.

She returned five minutes later, one arm wrapped around her midsection and the other still clutching her hair in a ragged ponytail. She flopped back into the chair and closed her eyes, sighing slightly and then opening them again. Victor reached for a tissue and blew, "Well at least the children are figuring out the tasks for us. We can't do anything in this state." His voice sounded thick and stuffed and Vera found it hard not to laugh. The only reason she stopped herself was because she was afraid it might make her throw up again. "I was thinking of making soup. Would you like some?" Victor nodded, hands over his eyes and he stood up slowly, stumbling slightly as he left his office, Vera following.

Vera made the soup and then leaned against the counter, clutching a bowl but not bringing the spoon to her lips. Victor cocked an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to eat?" Vera shook her head, "Not when I know I won't keep it down." Victor sighed and set down his bowl, "If you don't eat you won't get better, you'll get worse. And then we will have to postpone our search for the mask which I'm not too inclined to do seeing as we've wasted a day on those children." Vera took a tentative spoonful of soup, "Glad you're concerned about my health," she muttered. Victor sighed again, "I do care." Vera set down her bowl and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Victor cleared his throat rapidly and awkwardly pat her back. Vera pulled back, "At least the children aren't here to hinder our recovery." Victor nodded and the front door slammed open.

Voices and laughter filled the hallway and both adults froze, exchanging a look. Victor rubbed hia face, "I've spoken too soon." Amber, Alfie, Nina, Patricia, and the others paraded into the living room, stopping short at the sight of their caretakers sick faces. Nina briefly shared a look with the others and Amber's face softened, "Awh you guys have gotten sick because of us." Patricia hid her face and her laughter while Amber pouted. Then her face lit up and she clapped her hands, "I just had the moat fantastic idea. We'll take care of you guys like you did us! Then it'll be like repaying you!" The other students faces were a mixture of confusion and dread, the mirror images of Victor and Vera's faces. Nina gave a brief smile and pulled Amber by the arm into the foyer. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie followed. Jerome cleared his throat and pointed to the door, "I have homework." He left quickly, followed by Mara, "I need to help him."

The adults were once again left alone. Victor let out a breath, "I was concerned for a moment that they would listen to Ms. Millington." Vera nodded but then the foyer doors opened and Amber entered, "It's decided. We will take care of you." Victor cleared his throat loudly, standing up straight and gripping his coat with both hands, "Really Ms. Millington that is not necessary-" Amber put both hands on her hips, suddenly in drill sergeant-mode, "No buts. You always take care of us and now we'll take care of you. Right guys?" She nudged Fabian and he gave an awkward smile, "Uh yeah. All on board." Victor and Vera shared a look.

Vera tried really hard not to scream for the next hour. Amber had declared that the boys would help Victor and the girls would help Vera so here she was, lying on her bed and wishing nothing more than that they would leave her alone. Especially because Amber was sitting next to her, talking to her like she was a five year-old who had a cold. Amber put a hand on her forehead, "Awh you're burning up. Hold on I'll get you a cool towel. Now don't move." Vera groaned and closed her eyes, wishing she could sleep the flu away.

Victor had never wished he hadn't taken the elixir but there's a first for everything. If he hadn't, the kids would not have looked for the Cup and now the mask and he would just be their old caretaker. Or perhaps he'd be dead and wouldn't have had to deal with this. The problem with the kids trying to make them feel better was mainly the fact that Fabian and Alfie really did not want to do so. Both boys did the bare minimum to help Victor which was absolutely fine with him and he was just starting to think that he didn't completely hate the idea when Amber came in his office.

She scowled at the severe lack of Fabian and Alfie, stomping downstairs and yelling at them. Her angry voice drifted upstairs and Victor smirked, only to groan in despair when she returned. She gave him a sympathetic smile, "Fabian and Alfie have decided to help Vera so that means I can take care of you properly." He rolled his eyes and she began speaking in the same condescending tone she had with Vera. Victor held up a hand to stop her, "Ms. Millington you and I both know I am much older than I appear. Please speak to me normally." Amber huffed, "Well you don't have to be rude. Stay here while I get you soup." He sat up, shifting the blanket she'd forced him to use, "No I don't want-" But she was gone.

Vera was just managing to fall asleep when the door to the attic slammed open and bickering, along with heavy footsteps, could be heard. The noise stopped abruptly and then whispered arguments sounded from behind the door to her room. It creaked open and revealed Alfie and Fabian. Alfie smiled, "Hi Vera you're looking, uh, better. Need anything?" Vera snatched a tissue and wiped her nose, "I thought Nina and Patricia were supposed to take care of me." Fabian rubbed his hands down his thighs nervously, "Yeah, Amber switched our roles…" Vera cocked an eyebrow, "And so the girls are…?" Fabian gave a short nod of his head, "Taking care of Victor." Vera smiled slightly and took the cup of tea Alfie held out to her, "Oh that ought to be interesting."

Amber returned with a bowl of soup in between her hands, carefully treading into Victor's office. She smiled, "Here you are." He swept his hand to the desk in a silent command to tell her to place it there. She set it down and smiled brightly, "Now you eat that and I'll get you medicine." Victor watched her leave and closed his eyes tight, knowing he would pay for trying to give her medicine earlier. Patricia snorted at his expression, turning the page of her magazine as she reclined in the chair across from him. He scowled, "Aren't you supposed to be caring for me?" She shot him a smirk, not looking up from the magazine, "Amber said she would. I promised nothing." He leaned back in his own chair, "Then why are you here?" She closed the magazine and stood up, vaguely pointing the magazine in his direction and nodding her head, "Good point." She left and he sighed, rubbing his face with both hands.

Five minutes later Amber met Patricia, Nina, Alfie, and Fabian in the kitchen. "I just checked and Victor is sound asleep." She nodded her head to prove her point and Alfie shot his hand up slightly to get their attention, "Fabian and I just checked, Vera's asleep too." Amber smiled smugly, "See? I told you my plan would work. We kept an eye on them all day and they didn't get any closer to getting the mask." Nina sighed, "Yeah but neither did we." Amber smiled and pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket, "I don't know if it's useful but I found this in Victor's office." It was a series of hieroglyphics. Fabian smiled as his eyes swept over them, "Amber, you're a genius." She tossed her hair, "Yes I know."

The next morning Victor woke to find himself sitting in his desk chair, a blanket strewn across his lap where he'd left it. He stood up and stretched, taking a deep breath through his nose. He opened his eyes and a smile twitched at his lips as he realized he could breathe through his nose. He left his office and met Vera coming out of the hallway. Her eyes were a little brighter and she smiled at him, "I believe I've recovered." He nodded in agreement as the door to the hallway opened and the female students rushed downstairs. "You're welcome!" Amber sing-songed.

**AN: The end! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
